Remember Me Not, Ayumi
by ApplemintFictions
Summary: "Everyone I cared about are now all dead... Now I'm alone by myself... Are you going to leave me behind like everyone else..?" "...Yes." Ayumi X Yoshiki
1. Prologue

_Before we start this story, I'm gonna answer some questions that are asked a lot and that will be asked a lot. (Lolwut)_

_1\. Why do you not update quickly?_

_Uhh, one, I have my life so I can't always write. My school isn't even out yet dammit and I have commissions and all. Also I don't update Kishinuma Long Gone unless I'm satisfied with the review counts lol_

_2\. Why do you write so much stories related to 'mind' and 'amnesia'? (I'm planning to)_

_... It's complicated and hard to write, yes._

_But it's fun._

_That's it._

_And the Corpse Party game itself has the existence erase thing at the end which relates to their memory loss whichhh is a good topic to write with since I can think of many ideas. And don't worry, they all have different storylines so it'd be fine. I was just aware of myself that I use this topic too much;;_

_3\. Why does Yoshiki always have to be in trouble?_

_Cuz_

_It's fun_

_Heh_

_...Now on to the story._

* * *

**Remember Me Not, Ayumi**

_Prologue_

CRACK!

The sound of his neck bone snapping filled the staircase. Yoshiki started coughing and gagging on his own blood, body desperate to live. In his blurred vision, he saw a smiling girl reaching towards him, who once, and still, was his love. He could barely speak with all the coughing so he could only stare at her with shaky eyes.

"Hi, Kishinuma," Ayumi spoke. "How does it feel like?"

Yoshiki's face was covered in tears and blood. He managed to cough out a word.

"...W-wh..y..."

"Why?" Ayumi tilted her head, grinning. "Because I'm sick of you! I wish Mochida was here for me... But instead you're here! I hate that fact! I hate YOU!"

Yoshiki hated hearing this. It made more pain throughout his body. Couldn't he just die already? He gagged, feeling the warm blood soaking him.

"W-why... d..do.. h-ha..hate.. me..."

It became harder for him to speak. He was losing control of his whole entire body and he felt like he was fading away. He couldn't believe he was actually able to even speak right now.

Ayumi just scoffed at his question.

"Why do you think I hate you?"

Yoshiki wanted to stop her. He closed his eyes so he couldn't see her anymore. He tried to shut the world out. But due to the pain, he couldn't. Yoshiki felt his life draining away slowly, and everything became distant. Flashbacks started, starting with Miki's images then his friends, then Ayumi's... The last thing he saw was Ayumi grinning, hoping for him to die in more pain, right in front of him. Yoshiki wanted to believe this wasn't the real Ayumi. He watched Ayumi turn around and leave. He stretched out his trembling hand in the last moment, and wrote something on the ground with his own blood. He doubted that his shaky writing could be interpreted, but he couldn't do anything about it. Yoshiki closed his eyes, emptying what he had left of his tear glands.

He felt himself separating from his body, now knowing that this pain will last forever, causing him to suffer and rage until this cursed school fades away.

* * *

The first thing she saw was the entrance to the stairway. Ayumi noticed she was alone and there was blood on her hand. She looked around and didn't find her companion with her.

"God dammit, where did Kishinuma run off to?" Ayumi asked herself, heading towards the stairs.

Then she noticed another corpse at the midway section floor of the staircase.

"Ugh, another corpse..," she said, stepping down the stairs.

She couldn't see the face of the corpse since it was covered in blood, but she had a bad feeling creeping up on her. When she neared the corpse to inspect it, she couldn't help but scream. It was him, Yoshiki, lying in his own blood, dead. Trembling in fear, she stumbled down on the floor, landing on her bottom. When her screams died down, she panted silently, watching Yoshiki's dead corpse. What happened to him? Who killed him? She was struck with the fact that now she was all alone in this dimension. Ayumi started crying in despair.

She became exhausted and dehydrated from crying. Ayumi laid his body sideways since it was lied face downwards. She neared the corpse even though the blood didn't dry up so she could see his face. The blood on his face looked somewhat lighter, probably mixed with the tears. His eyes were showing fear and sadness. She started wiping off the blood from his face. She didn't care if her hands became covered with blood.

"What... happened to you..?" Ayumi whispered, placing his head on her lap. His body still contained little warmth, showing that he died only about ten to twenty minutes ago. She closed his eyelids, so his body could sleep in peace.

"I can't let any more friends die... Sorry, Kishinuma... I promise I'll be back for you..." Ayumi whispered, standing up. Ayumi felt lightheaded suddenly. She felt herself slowly collapsing next to the corpse before losing consciousness.

* * *

Another earthquake. Where was he this time? Satoshi walked around the empty halls and found an entrance to a stairway. He went in to see two corpse at the end of the stairs. But this time, the corpses were familier. Widening his eyes, he ran to his friends.

"SHINOZAKI! YOSHIKI!"

He stood next to them. Looked like Ayumi was hugging Yoshiki's face. His face near her stomach, but not touching. Ayumi's hand was on his cheek. Satoshi noticed Ayumi was still breathing, but he didn't see Yoshiki's body move.

"Yoshiki..?" He felt himself tearing up, but he tried to fight it.

He shook Ayumi lightly, causing her to wake up.

"Shinozaki... W-what happened?"

Satoshi saw Ayumi's face changing into a crying face. She tackle-hugged him and cried in his shoulder. Satoshi was startled, but decided to pat her back.

"K-Kishinuma's... Kishinuma's dead..," Ayumi stuttered.

"It'll be fine... He'll be... watching over us..," Satoshi said, looking at his friend's corpse. Then he noticed Yoshiki's hand covered in blood with a messy writing next to it. Satoshi froze when he read a single word written in blood.

_'Ayumi'_

He stared at Ayumi, crying on his shoulder and widened his eyes.

'Shinozaki... killed-...' Satoshi thought. 'Yoshiki..?'

"L-let's get going, Shinozaki. We need to find others," he said, hiding his fear.

Ayumi nodded and released herself from him. They walked down the staircase slowly and looked back at their friend one more time.

'Yoshiki,' Satoshi thought. 'I don't know what happened to you exactly, but I will avenge whoever did this to you...'


	2. Incipiens

_I'm so sorry for not uploading ;-; I thought I'd be free after winter break... I was wrong. I got busier than ever and I couldn't get any free time... I'm so sorry._

_i'm wondering if you guys would like frequent shorter chapters or not so frequent but long chapters_

_I have a few more things in mind and after all these are finished.., I guess that's a good timing for me to leave :3 (unless I get more ideas)_

_Hope ya enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Incipiens**

Two Years Later...

"Satoshi!"

"Hey, Ayumi," Satoshi smiled at his girlfriend. "Where were we going again?"

"It's a secret!" Ayumi exclaimed.

This day was exactly two years later the day they escaped Heavenly Host. Satoshi remembered his friends' death...

After Yoshiki died, they met Ms. Yui, who died trying to save the two. Then they saw Morishige's corpse outside of a window with a video recorded on his phone saying something about Mayu and her corpse. There was a Earthquake that led them to a different Dimension where Seiko and Naomi had suicided. They finally found Yuka who was bleeding out because of a stab wound caused by Kizami. The three were able to get back to the real world, but Yuka died in the emergency room because of her blood loss.

Satoshi couldn't forgive Ayumi for killing Yoshiki, and he thought he had nothing more to lose, so he was planning to kill her and suicide. That plan had been ruined since he figured out Ayumi had forgotten all about Yoshiki, just like the other who didn't know any of his friends' existence. They separated after they graduated high school, and met again two months before. Ayumi asked him out a month ago, and he said yes for the sake of their memories.

"Oh yea, weren't your family visiting Yuka today..?" Ayumi asked carefully.

"We already did. Her grave isn't really far away so... we made a quick trip."

Gladly, Yuka's existence didn't get erased since she didn't die in Heavenly Host. Satoshi's family was able to give her a proper funeral unlike everyone else who have visited Heavenly Host and eventually died.

This was a chance for Satoshi. They'd be alone when they travel, and he would be finally be able to avenge his best friend. His plan from few years ago would be succeeded this time. He'll make her remember if she can't remember. Satoshi and Ayumi got on the car and Satoshi began to drive.

"...Hey Ayumi," Satoshi said. "Now tell us where we're going?"

"The camping place I used to go with my family, why?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to this... other camping place. It's summer so I bet it would be crowded."

"True... Is that place less crowded?"

"You bet." Satoshi said, starting up the car.

Poor and innocent Ayumi just excitedly waited until they arrived. About one or two hours passed and Ayumi started sleeping, leaning her head on the window. Satoshi took a glance at her, eyes filled with potential rage.

Ayumi closed her eyes before falling asleep in the car, thinking of Satoshi. Satoshi didn't kiss her ever, and didn't allow her to grab his hand making all kinds of excuses. She was really disappointed, but she knew he cared about her. At least some, she hoped. And she thought eventually they'll make progress after time passes. Soon her thoughts faded into blackness, making her completely asleep.

She didn't know when it started, but she started dreaming. It wasn't even a normal dream. She knew she was dreaming and she could think and act. Well.. only partly.

'Am I having a lucid dream..?' She thought.

Ayumi tried to move her body but she couldn't. She literally didn't have control of her body. She felt like she was trapped in her own body.

'W-what's happening?'

She saw the surroundings of her dream. It was a dark school filled with blood and corpses, and now she was walking towards an entrance to a stairway. She still couldn't control her body anyhow. Ayumi saw another person sitting on one of the stairs. The person stood up and faced her.

"Are you okay?" The person asked, seemingly concerned. Ayumi wanted to nod, but her body said something else.

"Yes, of course," Ayumi could feel herself smile. "I'm fine.. Actually, I'll be fine after I do this-!"

Ayumi's body pushed the person down the staircase. Ayumi screamed, horrified, but nothing came out of her mouth. Their was a loud cracking sound. Because the vision was blurry, she couldn't see what happened to the person. She tried controlling her body and run downstairs, but she felt like she was buried in soil, only head out.

'Noooo! Why did I push that person! Oh my god!' Ayumi started crying out of fear. Her body finally started to move downstairs. The body crouched down to see the dying person.

"Are you okay?" Ayumi spoke, not giving up on trying to control her own body. But her body decided to say something else.

Unfortunately Ayumi could interpret only some parts.

"How does it feel like?" Her body asked.

"...W-wh..y..."

"Why?" It tilted its head, grinning. "Because I'm sick of you! I wish Mochida was here for me... But instead you're here! I hate that fact! I hate YOU!"

'I-I pushed him on purpose?! No, that's not true! I don't even know him!' Ayumi thought desperately.

"W-why... d..do.. h-ha..hate.. me..." He spoke again, his soul draining out. Ayumi could see it was being hard for him to talk.

Her body just scoffed at his question.

"Why do you think I hate you?"

"Ayumi,"

"Ayumi!"

"Ahh!" Ayumi screamed, waking up from the sleep.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Y-yea.. Sorta..."

"We're here. I'm gonna start setting up the tent."

"Okay! I'll just.. Uhh... Look around!"

"Sure. Don't get lost though," Satoshi smiled.

Ayumi got off the car and started walking down a path. Satoshi was true; it wasn't crowded like he said. Actually, it was empty. Only her and Satoshi was there. Ayumi didn't find it weird at all though. She kept on walking, observing the forest until she found an abandoned wooden house. She started having an eerie feeling.

"Where is this place?" Ayumi said. "I seems.. awfully familiar..."

She could promise she've never been here before, but she felt nostalgia from this place.

"What are you doing here Ayumi?"

Ayumi flinched and turned around. Satoshi was right behind her.

"Heh, scared you," Satoshi smiled. "I told you to don't go far."

"I've only been walking for two minutes though." Ayumi said.

"Huh?" Satoshi said. "I've already set up everything an hour ago and you didn't come so I came finding you."

This place definitely wasn't normal.

"Satoshi... Where are we..?"

Satoshi hugged her from the back and whispered on her ear.

"A place that will give you most memorable memories until we die."

Satoshi smiled.


End file.
